Crimson Hero
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: Oneshot RedxZelda. Ganondorf has a plan to eliminate Zelda, but not if a certain Pokemon training hero has anything to say in the matter. Rated T for mild violence.


Okay, so I thought about another way of putting my most famous pairing forward

Okay, so I thought about another way of putting my most famous pairing forward. I have the feeling that I'm the actual one who CREATED this pairing, since no one else is using it. Go me!

Anyway, this is another RedxZelda fic made by me. If you want to see my other two Relda fics – 'Drawn to Love' and 'Valentines is Red', check out my profile. If not, enjoy the story.

Also, there will be hints of two more pairings in this, which are IkexPeach and SnakexSamus. If you like those two pairings, they will also appear in the fic.

Finally, if you don't like the pairing, then don't read any further.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Super Smash Brothers, it is Copyright to Nintendo. I do not own Nintendo, otherwise, if I did, Isaac would be playable. (That sounded so wrong.) (Cough)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_**Crimson hero**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Red looked at the timetable he'd been given for today's match. It was a two-on-two match with him and Zelda pitted against Ganondorf and Bowser. The match had three lives each, with no time limit and items on low. The fight was taking place on Final Destination in half-an-hour. Red folded the paper up, and began to head to the battling hall.

Red's mind wandered to the Princess of Hyrule. He was battling alongside her, and he felt his heart flutter. He had feelings for Zelda, but didn't wish to expose them to her. Not yet, anyway. He began to think about the fight, and what he could do.

"Okay, so you'll do it?" Red froze. That was Ganondorf's voice he'd heard, and it sounded like he was persuading someone to do something. Red listened in, trying to hear what the Gerudo King was up to.

"Yeah, alright," Came the second voice, which he recognized as Dedede's, "Whaddya want me to do again?"

"You're useless," Ganondorf growled, and began to explain again, "When Bowser and I take down the boy, you break the safety switches on the battlefield."

Red was shocked. The safety switches prevented anyone from being hurt on the battlefield, preventing things like sword slashes and fireballs from doing real damage, and killing people. Fox's gun may be weak, but if the safety switches are turned off, he could kill someone with it.

"Does the big turtle lummox know about this?" Dedede questioned, as the sounds of standing were heard.

"Yes, he has been informed of this…"

"Good, then I'll wait for yeh command in the control room!" Dedede hurried off from the other door in the room, followed by Ganondorf.

Red was concerned. If something like this was going to happen, he had to warn Master Hand and stop the battle. He hoisted his bag onto his back, and bolted towards the tournament area, where the two Handler siblings should be setting up the match.

He arrived within about ten minutes, skidding to a halt and panting for breath. Zelda, who was already there, turned to him with a surprised expression on her face, "Red? What are you hurrying for?" She began to giggle, putting a hand on his shoulder, "The match isn't for another fifteen minutes or so! No need to rush!"

"Where's Master Hand?" Red demanded, making Zelda frown, "Urgent, please!"

"Um…" Zelda looked around, and then spotted the older Handler sibling, "Over there… Hey, Red?"

"What?" Red began to make his way over to the Handler sibling.

"Good luck!" Zelda cried after him, then her face fell, "…I wish you'd listen…"

"Master Hand! Master Hand, please," Red ran up to the boy, who turned to face him, his long, silver hair swishing as he turned, "I need to tell you something!"

"What is it?" The older Handler asked, eyeing Red with his violet eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Began Red, "Y'see, I was passing the lounge on my way here, and Ganondorf was asking Dedede to do something with the safety switches on the match settings!"

"…Red," Mark Handler frowned, "What have I told you about telling fibs?"

"But—" Red protested, but was cut off by Mark.

"No, Red," He snapped, "I won't hear it," He turned and began to leave, "I suggest you get ready for your match, Red," He then left, leaving the defeated Pokemon Trainer to stare after him.

"Hey, Red?" Red turned to face Mark's sister, Cecelia, who was smiling at him, "I'll go check it out for you, if you want. I don't trust those two, and if your ideas are true… then…" She narrowed her eyes, "…They'll be found before they can do anything."

"Thank you, Cecelia," Red smiled at her, "You're truly grateful, and you're wonderful for doing that…"

"Don't try hitting on me, Red, I already have a boyfriend," She began to laugh, as Red flushed deeply in embarrassment. Seeing his face only made her laugh harder as she walked out, "The teleport pads are ready, you can go in now!"

Red nodded, and quickly walked back to Zelda, "Ready, Princess?"

"Hey, Red…" Zelda began, turning to him, "I need to tell you something…"

"What?" Red turned to her, his face burning just by looking at her. It seemed as though he was having the same affect on her, since her cheeks had gone a deep shade of pink, "…What is it, Princess?"

"Um…" Zelda began, and then was cut off as Bowser and Ganondorf, who walked in and sneered at the two. Red tried to sneer back, but just ended up pouting, which made the others all laugh – Zelda thought it was kind of cute, and the other two laughed at his stupidity.

They each took a teleport pad, heading to the stage. Red appeared on the side, and instantly took a Pokeball off of his belt, "Go! Squirtle!"

The tiny turtle Pokemon appeared out of the Pokeball, bouncing on its tiny legs, ready for battle. On the other end, Zelda appeared in a blue-tinged dress, making them on the same team, since Red was wearing a blue jacket. Opposite her, in between the two blue team-mates, Ganondorf and Bowser appeared, leering at their opponents.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Came Mark's voice, "On my count! Three! Two! One! GO!!"

The four opponents quickly engaged in combat, Red calling out as many commands as Squirtle could manage. He had to keep the two away from Zelda.

At all costs.

"Hang in there, Squirtle…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

In the lounge, the Smashers were all situated on sofas or chairs, or even the floor, to watch the match taking place. Nearly everyone was cheering for Red and Zelda, and the two seemed to be fighting off the two villains pretty well. Within the first minute, thanks to the power of Sheik and the Golden Hammer, Bowser had already lost a stock, and they were all pleased at that.

At the back, Dedede leaned up against the wall, waiting for the right opportunity to move. He had to wait till the kid was on one stock, on his Charizard, and then he'd find an opportunity to move. It was becoming obvious now that the two were both aiming for Squirtle. The turtle tried to keep up with the flurry of combos, but was eventually overwhelmed, and KOed. Zelda soon took out Ganondorf to two lives, and everyone rejoiced.

On the nearest couch, Peach was watching her friend battle, and cheered when she took out Ganondorf. Next to her sat Ike, with his arm around her, smiling. Peach turned to Ike, smiling, "They're doing well, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are…" Ike mumbled, his eyes fixated on the screen. Peach noticed this, and frowned, "But something's wrong..."

"What's wrong?"

"Hasn't anyone noticed that Ganondorf and Bowser are just going after Ivysaur?" Peach turned back to the screen, where she saw Ivysaur take out Bowser, but then punched by Ganondorf. Zelda had taken a beating, but was still on three lives, and had no Smash attacks dealt to her at all yet.

"Yeah… What's with that?" Peach frowned, "I thought Ganondorf would mostly go after Zelda, not Red…"

"Yeah, same here," Ike's brow furrowed slightly, "But… we only have to wait for things to look up for them…"

On another sofa, Samus was taking in every detail of the match – every hit to every dodge, making notes in her mind about how she could combat her adversaries. Next to her sat her boyfriend, Snake, who was lazily slouched on the sofa, not really caring about the match. Snake wasn't into watching matches really, and when Bowser was KOed for the second time, and the Smashers cheered, Snake simply let out a feeble, half-hearted remark;

"…Yay."

Samus frowned, turning to her boyfriend, "What's up, Snake? Something wrong?"

"…No, just casually bored out of my mind," Snake replied sarcastically, "It seems all Bowser and Ganondorf want to do is defeat the boy and leave Zelda alone…"

"Say that to the match," Samus remarked, as Bowser punched Zelda, making her zoom off the screen, and her losing a second life. Ivysaur was struggling, but managed to overwhelm Bowser, pushing him back long enough to take a breather. Samus shook her head, turning back to Snake, "You were saying?"

Snake sighed irritably, "Of course, you're always right…"

Luckily, Samus didn't hear him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Back on the stage, it wasn't just Ivysaur who was running out of breath. Red was struggling to keep up, sweating as his Pokemon was battered. It was obvious the two were teamtagging him, but he couldn't stop it, and his Pokemon were suffering because of it.

"Ivysaur, dodge it!" Red called out. The Pokemon rolled to the side, but was harshly head-butted by Bowser, who sent Ivysaur flying across the screen to the other edge, where he instinctively used Vine Whip to grab on to the edge. Bowser and Ganondorf slowly approached, but Sheik landed in front of Ivysaur, using her chain to give Ivysaur a bit of time to recover. Ivysaur smiled gratefully at her, as it climbed back on the edge, and shot a few Razor Leafs, pushing the two villains back. Sheik smiled at Ivysaur, "Are you all right?"

"_I'm fine, thanks…_" Ivysaur replied quietly, but he knew Sheik couldn't understand him. Sheik simply smiled, and headed towards the two, as Red commanded Ivysaur to use another Razor Leaf. The leaf passed Sheik and collided with Ganondorf, sending him sprawling, where Sheik jumped, and swiped her fist forward, taking Ganondorf off the stage and knocking off another stock. At the same time, Bowser leapt up, and butt-slammed Ivysaur, sending him skyward. The Pokemon cried out as it vanished into the background as a star.

"Crap…" Red pulled out his last Pokeball, and nodded, "I guess it's all up to you…" The launched the Pokeball onto the field, where it exploded, releasing his most powerful Pokemon.

"Go, Charizard!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

At the call of the giant Pokemon's name, Dedede perked up, realising it was his time to act. Slowly, making sure no one was watching, he slipped out of the open door, and bolted off to the control room, grinning. Now was the time to act.

Unfortunately for the King, he was being watched. Ike, noticing Dedede leaving in such a hurry, stood up, and headed towards the door. Peach also stood up, having also noticed Dedede leave.

"Ike?"

"I'll be back in a moment," Replied the swordsmen as he hurried out of the room, "I'll catch up to you in a minute!"

Peach frowned, and decided to follow Ike anyway. She ran to the door, passing Snake and Samus on the way. At the commotion behind them, the two mercenaries looked behind them to spot the Princess running to the door.

"Hey Peach, what's up?" Samus smiled, and then her smile faded as she noticed Peach's worried expression, "Something wrong?"

"Dedede's acting funny…" Peach replied, glancing at the door, "Ike's tailing him, but I think I aught to go too…"

"The fat penguin's up to something…" muttered Snake, standing up, "He was acting strange throughout the entire match. As though waiting for the right time to do something…"

"Should we follow?"

"…Yeah," Snake began to head to the door, "I have a bad feeling about this. And for all we know, Ike may need all the help we can get."

Meanwhile, still unbeknownst to him that he was being followed, Dedede entered into the control room, and slid the door shut. He pulled out his hammer, and looked for the safety switches. He found them under a large screen of the match, and steadied his giant hammer, raising it above his head. He kept his eyes on the screen, making sure that as soon as Charizard went down, he could start it quickly.

But something caught his eye, making him frown. Bowser had no damage percentage mark, meaning he must have been KOed. This meant it was two-on-one against Ganondorf, but luckily, Charizard was beginning to show signs of fatigue. The lizard was breathing heavily, and struggling to attack. Ganondorf reeled back, and swung a Warlock Punch at Charizard. The huge lizard barely dodged, but was unable to avoid a Wizard's Foot attack. The huge lizard flew upwards, but managed to keep on stage, flying back to the edge to rest for a moment.

Ganondorf was headed towards Charizard, ready to finish him off. However, something long and glowing was thrown into his back, whacking him to the floor. The Beam Sword that Zelda had thrown clattered to the floor as the Princess of Hyrule ran forward, putting her hands out in front of her. Ganondorf swung around with a powerful kick, sending her backwards, then delivered an even more powerful upward Smash to Charizard, sending him skyward.

This time, however, he did not come down. The Pokemon vanished as a star in the background, as Dedede readied his mallet.

There was a deafening bang as the door was kicked open, and Ike stormed in. He was just in time to see Dedede, laughing manically, bring the hammer down on the controls. There was a flash, a fizz, and the controls went dead. Along with it, the screen in the room went dead, so they couldn't see the match.

Ike gawked, stunned momentarily as the giant penguin turned around, still not seeing Ike in the doorway. He chuckled to himself.

"Now it's all up to ol' Ganondorf…" He mumbled, "He does that, the boys out… now Zelda can't stand up to Ganondorf without the safety switches… Ganondorf can finally kill her, and I'll get some of the profit from him… Life is wonderful…"

"Oh, IS IT NOW?!" Ike raged, grabbing his sword and holding it up. Dedede's head jerked up like a lightning bolt, and his eyes bulged in shock and fear.

"L-Lord Ike! Sir, what are you—"

"I JUST SAW WHAT YOU DID," Ike roared, causing the king to shrink back, "You are in SO MUCH trouble when the Handler's find out!"

"We already have," The two wheeled around to spot the two Handler siblings behind Ike, along with Peach, Snake and Samus. Mark slowly stepped forward, his normally calm eyes becoming as stormy as ever, and his expression was like concrete.

"Dedede…" He whispered darkly, his voice etched in malice and fury, "Why did you do it? You realise… you have put innocent lives in danger?"

"Well, you see, M-Master, I-I…" Dedede stuttered, taking a step back, "…G-Ganondorf said that if I did this to help him take out Zelda, then I'd—"

"WHAT?!" Mark almost screamed, making everyone cover their ears, "GANONDORF IS GOING TO ATTACK ZELDA?!"

"Um…"

"Master Hand!" The group all turned to face outside as Falco ran up to them as fast as he could, "Come with me! Something's wrong with the screen in the match lounge!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

On the stage, Red watched his beloved Pokemon disappear into the background with a ping. He was upset, because he couldn't protect Zelda, couldn't save her from Ganondorf. Any second now, and he would be transported back.

…Nothing happened.

Red was puzzled, when he suddenly noticed something else that made his heart freeze.

Ganondorf had drawn his sword. Not in his pose, but he was now advancing on Zelda with his sword up. Zelda herself was walking backwards towards the edge of the stage, looking horrified.

"Ganondorf!"

"This ends now…" Hissed Ganondorf, and at that, Red knew that Dedede had succeeded in turning off the safety switches. He was totally shocked, unable to move. Why wasn't he teleported back with Charizard? Unless…

When Red's last Pokemon is teleported back, he has to wait for a bit before he is teleported back, otherwise the machine overloads. Red now knew the switch must've been broken during that small time, making the teleporter break down after delivering Charizard back to the main teleporter room.

Back on the main part of the stage, Ganondorf had grabbed Zelda, and thrown her to the floor. The Princess struggled to stand, but was forced down again by the evil King, who began to laugh.

"Your attempts are futile…" He hissed, raising his blade above his head, "And this time, there's no one to help you…"

Ganondorf was right. Even if Red wanted to help, he couldn't. All he could do was watch on the side while this all happened, he couldn't enter the battle, not even to help.

…Or could he? The safety switches were turned off, making anything possible. Red slowly took a tentative step forward, and it worked, letting him step into the arena. The Pokemon Trainer now knew he had to find a way of helping Zelda, but how…?

He looked across the whole stage, and his eyes fell upon something shining. His eyes widened, and he smirked. He may not be able to use it well, but at the moment, he didn't have a choice. Quickly, he snatched up the item, and ran at Ganondorf.

"I only have one shot at this…"

Ganondorf gave a triumphant laugh as he aimed to swing the blade down on her, ending her life, "Goodbye Zelda! There's no HERO to SAVE YOU NOW!!" The blade came crashing down, and Zelda's eyes squeezed tightly shut, waiting for the end.

_**CLANG!!**_

Zelda opened her eyes, and saw something she never expected to see.

Red stood above her, standing over her, shielding her. In his hand, pressed hard against Ganondorf's blade, was the Beam Sword that she'd thrown only moments ago. Red was struggling, pushing Ganondorf's blade back. Ganondorf was totally taken aback, his eyes widened.

"_**YOU!!"**_

Red forced Ganondorf back, and swung round, driving his foot into the man's stomach. The Gerudo King buckled over, having the wind kicked out of him. Red turned to Zelda, panting for breath, and holding out a hand.

"Zelda, get back!" He cried, as Ganondorf readied for another charge after recovering, "I'll hold him off!"

"R-Red…?"

"Zelda," Red looked down at her to see she was in pain. The kick Ganondorf had given her must've really hurt her. Red frowned, and turned back to Ganondorf, "Ganondorf… I thought you'd changed!"

"Changed? Hah!" He let out a cruel laugh, holding up his sword again, "You can't change what's in someone's heart, boy!" He suddenly frowned, "Why are you protecting her? It can't just be because I'm evil, boy. There must be another reason…" He began to walk forward again, "But no reason is good enough to deny you from death… if you will not move, I will destroy you along with her!"

"I'm not giving up," the two royals were shocked at his determination. Even in the face of death, Red held his ground and his confidence, raising the Beam Sword, "I'm not going down without a fight!"

"So be it!"

The two swords clashed again, this time, several slashes were dealt. Ganondorf was surprised, almost impressed that Red was managing to keep up with him. As far as he knew, the boy only knew how to train Pokemon, and had no records of Sword Skills what-so-ever.

Red had a plan. If he could keep Ganondorf away from Zelda, it may buy the others some time to fix the teleports to rescue them. Red knew, for Zelda's sake, that giving up wasn't an option. He swung the blade up to block another hit, and then ducked around the Dark King to try a sneak attack. The man blocked the hit with surprising speed, and aimed a stab towards the heart. Red stepped to the side, and swung the sword round in a yell of rage. Ganondorf parried the attack, and the fight continued.

On the side, Zelda watched the fight in fear. She knew Red had no chance against Ganondorf without his Pokemon, yet… he still kept going. Zelda was in confusion about why Red was doing this. He was fighting for her, fighting to protect her, even though he stood no chance against him.

Back with the fight, both warriors were starting to tire out, their movements becoming less frequent. But still, Red was keeping up, the determination in his eyes brighter than ever. Ganondorf pressed his sword against Red's, making the swords grind with the sound of clashing metal, and growled at the Trainer.

"Foolish boy," He began, "Why are you so determined to save her?"

At this question, Red's eyes darkened considerably. He spoke up, his voice ragged and strained, but audible.

"I wish for her to be saved, I would lay my life on the line for her, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"But why? You can't just have this motive without a reason…"

"It's because…" Red snarled at Ganondorf, his grip on the Beam Sword tightening, "…Because I love her."

At this, it all became clear. Ganondorf nodded slightly, as if it was an acceptable answer to his question. Zelda, however, was staring in complete shock and wonder at the Pokemon Trainer, unable to say a word. She wanted to instantly jump in there and help him with the match, but her wound from when Ganondorf kicked her to the ground was causing too much pain.

"I see…" Ganondorf nodded, "But you do realise… Red," Red stiffened at the sound of his name being used by such an evil man, "…You cannot win. I am too skilled. No matter how hard you try, I will not fall. Only Link has the power to defeat me…"

"Yeah, well eat this;" Red spat, and hissed angrily, "Link's unable to take a call at the moment. Please leave a message and TAKE A HIKE."

"Insolent child!" Ganondorf thrust his sword down, pushing Red backwards. The Trainer blocked the next swipe Ganondorf gave, and ducked around his other one, ending up behind him once again. Ganondorf hit the blade, causing it to fly up in the air in several arcs. Red stood, shocked for a moment, then fell to the floor on his back, panting.

"RED!!" Cried Zelda, staring wide-eyed at her new-found suitor, "NO!!"

Ganondorf, cackling with laughter, stamped on Red's chest. There were several, audible cracks, and Red cried out in pain as several of his ribs snapped. Blood began to drip from the corner of his mouth as he stared up at the Gerudo King, who laughed, raising his sword.

"Tough luck, boy," Ganondorf raised the blade, ready to strike, "I guess I was just too strong for you."

Red's pained frown turned suddenly into a smile. He then began to laugh. Ganondorf looked puzzled as he stared at him. That was until Red spoke.

"And I guess I was just too smart for you, Ganondorf," The Trainer pointed upwards above the Gerudo's head, "I wouldn't look up if I were you…"

Ganondorf raised his head, looking up, and his eyes widened. Plummeting towards him at breakneck speed from the sky, was the shining blue beam sword. His eyes became the size of dinner plates, as a scream rolled up his lungs towards his mouth.

He'd been tricked!

-/-/-

_The man didn't even have time to scream. The only noise he heard was the calm voice of the young boy below him as he watched the blade fall towards his face._

"_Game over. You lose."_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Smashers in the lounge gasped, then fell into astonished silence. They had just witnessed a beam sword plunge into a man's face. On the screen, as if in slow motion, the man crumpled, falling in a zigzag like pattern to the floor, sprawling out, the blood soaking the stage floor. There was total silence in the room. No one spoke.

On the screen, Zelda crawled over to Red, and put a hand on his chest, trying to comfort the injured Trainer. Red seemed to say something to her, and the Princess of Hyrule burst into silent tears, burying her face in his jacket. Red slowly raised an arm up, brushing her hair back away from her face. He whispered a few words, then finally closed his eyes. Zelda leaned in, and kissed the young boy on the cheek, before standing. She turned to Ganondorf, and picked up the deceased man's sword. She walked to the edge of the stage, paused, and then tossed the sword out over the edge. She then walked back over to Red, and crouched next to him, resting a hand on his stomach.

A few more moments later, a bright flash occurred on the screen, and Mark Handler entered the arena. He surveyed the scene in front of him, and quickly strode over to Zelda. The two conversed quietly, and then there was one final flash, which left the screen blank.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_**2 DAYS LATER**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The young boy's eyes slowly opened to the sight of white-washed walls and medicine cabinets of a medical ward. The fist thing he noticed was that he wasn't wearing anything. The second thing he noticed was that he could hardly move, due to the large amount of bandages around his chest. His mouth was incredibly dry and tasted of stale blood.

"Red, I see you're awake…" Red turned his head, which was one of the only few parts of his body he actually could move (Though it caused him great pain to do so), to see Doctor Mario walking over to him with some water. He offered the water to Red, who took it with a stiff arm, drinking the liquid gratefully.

"…What happened?" Was his first question, as he turned to the clone, "What happened after the match?"

"Mark Handler and Zelda took you back here from the battlefield," the Doctor began to help Red prop up on his pillows, allowing him to drink better, "You had several cracked ribs, and a nasty bruise on your spine from where you fell."

"And Zelda?"

"She suffered a large bruise to her stomach as well as slight damage to the back, but in other words, I think she was just in shock."

"And… Ganondorf?" Red already guessed the answer to this, and Doctor Mario's darkened face proved him right.

"…He's dead. The Beam Sword went straight through his brain, severing it in two," Red grimaced at the thought, "But don't worry, you won't get in trouble for it. Ganondorf was the one who provoked it, and Ganondorf paid the price. Mark intends to keep it that way."

Doctor Mario walked over to the door, and opened it a fraction, "He's awake, you can come in now…"

Puzzled, Red sat up a bit further, as his three Pokemon and Zelda entered the infirmary, all exceptionally quiet. However, when they saw Red, Ivysaur and Squirtle let out delighted happy cries of joy, running over and jumping onto the bed with him, hugging him tightly. Red laughed as Charizard eventually joined in, hugging him round the neck, and being a bit more delicate with it.

"Thanks guys, it's nice to see you too!" Red chuckled, patting them all, "I bet I had you worried, right?"

All three Pokemon started talking at once.

"_Of course we were worried!"_

"_You scared us to death when you didn't come back from the teleporter!"_

_"How was it? Fighting Ganondorf?"_

"Red…" Red looked up from his three Pokemon to see Zelda leaning forward, smiling at him.

"Hey Zelda," Red nodded as his Pokemon fell silent, "…How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you…" She replied, then she did something none of them expected. She leaned in, and kissed Red softly. Red felt his face turn a deep shade of Red, but kissed back all the same.

"Red…" Zelda whispered when she finally moved away, "…Before the match, I wanted to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Red asked, taking her hand in his, "Wish to tell me now?"

"Well, I was going to tell you… that… I loved you," She looked away at this point, blushing, "But after what happened in the match… I don't think I need to explain it any more…"

Red smiled weakly, "Just remember, if you need a replacement hero, I'm always here. Just…" He tapped his cast on his chest, "…Give me a few months warning first, Okay?"

Zelda giggled lightly, and put her arms around him, and hugged him along with his Pokemon, "Thank you… for saving me, back there…"

"It was nothing, really Zelda, I—" Red was interrupted by Zelda shaking her head.

"It wasn't nothing, Red!" She protested, "You saved my life! You risked your own to save me, you could've died, you could've—"

"Easy, easy…" Red put his hands up, "Just… Okay… I'll let you verbally assault me just this once, but only this once, Okay?"

Zelda laughed along with the Pokemon as they hugged their Trainer. Zelda rubbed a tear from her eye as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No matter what anyone says, Red… you're my hero…"

"…I'll take that as a compliment…" Red muttered, as Zelda closed her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"You're my… Crimson Hero…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**EPIC END!**

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Wish to murder me? R&R! Also, I may just say that I'm getting Brawl soon, so YAYZORS for that.**

**Also, some of you may have noticed the part where Ganondorf died was in italics. The reason for that is that it was a quote taken straight out of another one of my stories I wrote a long time ago, called 'The Moon Warrior's Quest'. It was an old Pokemon fic, and this is kind of where I got the idea from.**

**But… please Read and Review!**

**This was brought to you by the incredibly spasticated mind of:**

**+Regii+**


End file.
